Prisonnière
by Nozomie
Summary: [AU] Emma vit dans la forêt enchantée, où la malédiction n'a finalement pas été lancée ; à l'aube de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, elle s'aventure au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et croise alors le chemin du capitaine Killian Jones... qui fait d'elle sa prisonnière avant même qu'elle ne le voit. Mais la princesse ne restera-t-elle pour le pirate qu'une simple captive ?
1. Prologue : La Fuite

**_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà donc pour ma première fic OUAT, dont j'avais parlé dans mon précédent OS... Cette idée m'est venue toute seule et des tas de détails sont venus tout aussi naturellement ; j'espère qu'elle sera aussi plaisante à lire qu'elle m'a été à imaginer ! Soit dit en passant, le titre changera peut-être si j'ai une quelconque révélation, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un 8')_**

**_A savoir que je pars du principe, un peu comme lors du retour dans le temps, que certaines choses se produisent car c'est le "destin", car il doit en être ainsi ; donc il y aura sûrement parfois des clins d'œil à la série, à une scène, à un bout de dialogue... J'aime bien l'idée qu'on retrouve une situation entre deux personnages, et ce quel que soit le contexte._**

**_Concernant ce chapitre, le passé d'Emma est évoqué volontairement de façon floue et rapide, parce que je réserve cela pour une découverte au fur et à mesure... Well, vous verrez ! :D_**

**_Enfin voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des retours, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, et ça ne peut que m'aider pour la suite ! (:_**

* * *

**Prologue : La fuite**

« EMMA ! »

La voix du roi David était si forte que des oiseaux s'envolèrent, affolés. La tête et les épaules penchées vers l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre d'une chambre du château, l'homme cherchait des yeux le moindre mouvement suspect.

Mais Emma était déjà loin.

Bien que vêtue d'une imposante et gênante robe bleue au nombre de volants incalculable, la jeune femme courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait à travers les bois non loin du château. Lorsque la voix de son père lui parvint faiblement, elle accéléra encore le pas, sa robe soulevée dans ses mains pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement pour elle que sa mère n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle essaie les chaussures à hauts talons aiguilles qu'elle était sensée porter pour le bal avec cet accoutrement. Le fait de courir ainsi encombrée était déjà assez difficile avec de simples ballerines plates.

Le bal.

Quelle fête inutile ! Pourquoi vouloir réunir la moitié du royaume simplement pour ses vingt-huit ans ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie ! Mais ses parents n'avaient rien voulu entendre ; c'était _pour son bien_, d'après leurs dires. Comme tous les autres bals qu'ils avaient organisés pour elle jusqu'à présent.

C'était cela qui expliquait donc que, une semaine avant son anniversaire, elle fuyait à toutes jambes loin du château. Et cela, vêtue de la robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer lorsqu'elle avait vu une opportunité de s'enfuir. Avoir eu l'occasion de partir précisément au moment où elle portait cette robe n'était vraiment pas pratique ; cependant, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu d'autres occasions. Elle savait que c'était le moment parfait pour partir loin sans se faire attraper en chemin, à l'heure où tous les soldats mangeaient… mis à part ceux dont elle avait alors retenu leurs rondes par cœur.

La jeune femme cessa de courir uniquement lorsque le souffle vint à cruellement lui manquer. Ses parents avaient l'habitude qu'elle leur fausse compagnie, avant de revenir quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tard. Mais avec le bal qui se profilait, Emma avait peur que son père ne décide de la faire chercher, comme il le faisait systématiquement il y avait de cela un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années plus tôt. A cette époque elle venait de s'habituer à sa vie de château, qui l'avait d'abord fascinée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une princesse de naissance. Mais très vite, cette vie la lassa. Vinrent à ce moment les pensées amères qui lui rappelaient qu'elle avait été abandonnée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Que ses parents n'avaient pas tout fait pour rester avec elle, peut-être même n'avaient-ils jamais cherché de solution pour le faire. Que ce n'était qu'un heureux hasard qui les avait réunis à nouveau dans la même famille.

Emma chassa ces sombres pensées du passé. Elle refusait d'y céder à nouveau ; à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle en ressentait une profonde peine. Alors elle enfuit à nouveau son histoire au plus profond d'elle, derrière ce mur qui la gardait debout et la protégeait.

Son arrivée sur les quais ne manqua pas d'attirer les regards. _Maudite robe_. Si elle voulait rester loin du château quelques jours, jusqu'à son anniversaire, il fallait qu'elle change de vêtements. La discrétion était indispensable pour ces prochains temps.

La jeune femme plissa les paupières, protégeant ses yeux verts du soleil couchant vermeil qui se reflétait sur l'eau clair et l'éblouissait. Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle cherchait du regard une boutique de vêtements. Il y en avait forcément quelque part dans les parages, au moins une…

Là !

Elle se dirigea vers l'étal qu'elle avait aperçu, près d'un des pontons. Une fois changée, elle n'aurait qu'à trouver une auberge. Puis une fois à l'abri, elle pourrait se préparer à la dispute qui l'opposerait à ses parents une fois rentrée la semaine suivante…

Une main se posa soudainement sur son visage pour lui couvrir la bouche, ce qui l'arrêta dans sa lancée et étouffa le cri de surprise qu'elle voulut pousser. Un bras ceintura sa taille, bloquant ses bras, et une autre personne attrapa ses jambes pour la soulever. Au-dessus des doigts qui bloquait en partie sa vue, elle aperçut un homme vêtu d'une longue veste noir, un cache-œil barrant son visage du côté gauche. Elle se débattit, mais sa robe encombrante et la poigne ferme de ses deux assaillants réduisaient ses efforts à néant.

« Pas la peine de résister ma jolie, tu ne te sauveras pas ! »

C'était une voix d'homme au ton calme et détendu, au ton qui contrastait incroyablement avec la situation. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de cette personne, qui semblait se trouver à quelques pas d'elle et ses agresseurs, mais elle ne vit soudain plus rien. Ses yeux avaient été bandés. Paniquée, elle mordit la main qui lui bâillonnait la bouche. Un juron échappa à l'homme, et Emma tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais il la fit taire avant même que le son ne sorte de sa gorge, écrasant son bras sur ses lèvres. Sa veste à l'odeur âcre le protégeait maintenant ; la jeune femme eut beau lutter, rien n'y fit. Elle fut secouée tandis que les hommes l'emportaient dans une direction dont elle ignorait tout. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose !

Au bout de quelques instants, elle fut brusquement posée à terre, le dos douloureusement plaqué contre un mur, les jambes étendues devant elle. Lorsqu'on lui enleva le morceau de tissu qui l'aveuglait, elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle. Son regard affolé analysa rapidement tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Son dos n'était pas appuyé contre un mur. Il était appuyé contre des planches de bois.

Elle était sur un bateau de pirates !

* * *

_**En espérant que ce prologue vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à suivre pour être au courant des publications, que je ferais aussi régulièrement que possible !**_

_**Accessoirement, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta-lectrice, si cela tente quelqu'un :) Voilà voilà, à bientôt pour le véritable premier chapitre !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Jolly Roger

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai écrit avec beaucoup d'impatience dès le prologue fini ahah ! Avant de vous laisser avec mon texte, je voulais tous vous remercier pour me lire, pour vos reviews, pour avoir favorisé et avoir suivi ma fic ! A chaque nouvelle notification j'avais un immense sourire sous le visage, genre comme ça : =DDD**_

_**Enfin voilà, donc merci de prendre votre temps pour me lire, pour commenter aussi, ça me donne énormément de motivation et le pep's ! Un grand merci particulier enfin à ma bêta-lectrice pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mon chapitre et m'avoir donné son avis, encore une fois merci à toi ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :3**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Jolly Roger**

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que le capitaine Killian Jones, le Jolly Roger et son équipage ne s'étaient pas tant approchés du château de la reine Blanche-Neige et du roi David. La bannière des pirates en berne, ils avaient décidé d'accoster après plusieurs semaines en mer, tout juste revenus du pays imaginaire. Les tavernes n'attendaient qu'eux –à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse- et ils comptaient bien y prendre du bon temps. La veille avait été le premier soir passé à terre, et le capitaine du navire n'avait de loin pas été le seul à avoir fini sa soirée en bonne compagnie.

Mais jamais il n'avait pensé tomber sur une noble dans ce port misérable et peu recommandable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour réagir et ordonner à deux de ses matelots de venir avec lui. Sans la moindre difficulté, ils l'avaient maîtrisée ; et personne dans les parages ne s'était risqué à les affronter lorsqu'ils l'avaient transportée jusqu'au Jolly Roger. Grâce à cette chance inespérée, les pirates pourraient peut-être se faire une petite fortune. Restait à savoir qui elle était.

Killian posa ses yeux azur sur la femme, que son matelot venait de poser dans un coin sur le pont du navire. Elle avait de longues boucles blondes, qui s'étendaient telle une mer d'or sur sa fastueuse robe bleue. C'était ce dernier _d__étail_ qui avait attiré le regard de l'homme ; elle n'avait pas la démarche des nobles, mais cet habit somptueux ne mentait pas. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait volé, mais même si tel était le cas ils la relâcheraient, et ils auraient gagné une robe coûteuse à revendre.

Une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres agita les cheveux sombres du capitaine pirate alors qu'il ôtait délicatement le bandeau qui aveuglait la jeune femme. Déroutée un instant, elle ne tarda pas à regarder tout autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Puis, le remarquant seulement, son regard plongea dans celui du pirate agenouillé face à elle. Il fut surpris par l'éclat vert de ses yeux. Naturellement, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fût belle, toutes les nobles faisaient en sorte de l'être. Elles avaient des groupes entiers de personnes pour les aider dans ce but. Il n'était rare de tomber sur une personne riche réellement laide. Trop maquillée, trop bien habillée –ou très peu-, même les plus jolies effaçaient parfois ce qui était pourtant le plus beau en elle avec leurs apparats. Cependant, cette femme était _r__éellement_ belle. Ce n'était pas un simple aspect ; sa beauté résultait de la flamme qui dansait dans ses iris, de ses cheveux semblables à des fils d'or et, plus que tout, de l'aura qu'elle dégageait, bien que son trouble la réduise grandement. Elle était d'une beauté bien plus sauvage et fascinante que beaucoup des nobles que Killian Jones n'eût jamais rencontrées. Malgré lui, il la sonda quelques instants ; elle n'attendit pas plus, et en profita pour se relever brusquement.

La poigne ferme d'un des pirates qui l'avait enlevée la plaqua à nouveau contre le navire. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de l'attacher. Elle était encadrée, ce qui rendait impossible une quelconque tentative de fuite. Peu à peu, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle songea un instant à appeler au secours, mais réalisa très vite que si personne n'avait réagi lorsque les pirates l'avaient emmenée jusqu'ici, il ne faisait aucun doute que personne ne viendrait à bord pour la sauver.

« Doucement sweetheart. Nous ne sommes pas du genre à aimer faire du mal aux femmes. »

Emma chercha quelque chose à regarder, quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Elle refusait de plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de cet homme ; c'était décontenançant pour elle. Il y brillait quelque chose de familier pour la jeune femme, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à saisir quoi, ainsi qu'une certaine profondeur qui la déstabilisait. Un éclat argenté attira heureusement son attention, et elle observa le collier qui descendait sur la poitrine en partie dévoilée par les vêtements du pirate. Deux pendentifs étaient suspendus à une chaîne en argent, un crâne encastré dans une croix accompagné d'une sorte de dague, finement réalisés. Au bout de quelques instants, Emma détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que son observation soit mal interprétée. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'à la place de la main gauche, l'homme avait un crochet argenté.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Emma. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être…

« Maintenant, dis-moi ma belle : quel est ton nom ? »

Elle refusa de répondre. Le projet de ces pirates était évident ; ils voulaient extorquer de l'argent à sa famille à travers elle s'il réussissait à obtenir son identité. Comment avait-elle réussi à se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?

Les yeux rivés sur le pont lustré du navire, la jeune femme resta prostrée. Killian la fixait, serrant et desserrant la mâchoire, bien que son expression restât neutre. Sa prisonnière était un joli brin de fille, vraiment, et il n'avait aucune envie d'utiliser la manière forte sur son beau minois. Il poussa finalement un soupir, avant de faire signe à ses deux subordonnés de les laisser. Sans discuter, ils obéirent à leur capitaine.

De sa main droite, il releva le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à le regarder et approcha leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus que quelques centimètres pour les séparer. Ses yeux saphir semblaient étinceler alors qu'il la regardait. Killian n'était pas du genre à courir après les princesses, enfermées dans leurs tours et richement soignées. Pourtant, définitivement, elle était son type de fille. Alors évidemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec la situation, sans pour autant perdre son objectif de vue.

« Ton identité restera entre nous deux si tu veux love, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin et d'une voix enjôleuse. Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, il faut que je sache où c'est. »

Emma serra les dents. Sa proximité avec le pirate la perturbait, renforçant le malaise causé par ce regard bleu qui pouvait la transpercer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée, une solution pour pouvoir partir. Il était hors de question que ses parents soient mêlés à tout ça. Non, il était hors de question qu'ils soient ne serait-ce qu'_inform__és_ de cette histoire.

L'homme était maintenant seul avec elle. Personne n'était assez proche pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Alors elle tenta.

Trop encombrée par sa robe pour l'attaquer d'un coup de pied ou de genou bien placé, elle opta donc pour la rapidité. Elle se redressa soudainement et s'enfuit, ses innombrables volants soulevés tant bien que mal d'un même geste.

Le pirate soupira, résigné, avant de faire quelques pas sur le côté. Il poussa, avec force mais presque nonchalance un des bômes du navire, ces longs bouts de bois pour l'instant détachés de ses voiles.

Une douleur fulgurante assaillit brusquement Emma au niveau de son crâne, juste au-dessus de son oreille. Cela lui vrilla le tympan, mais la douleur ne dura pas ; elle s'évanouit.

Killian posa un sceau rempli d'un fond d'eau froide sur le sol. Il observa quelques instants la jeune femme étendue sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. La respiration tranquille, elle semblait dormir. Le pirate admirait la façon dont les reflets des quelques derniers rayons du soleil, qui peinaient à pénétrer l'intérieur de cette pièce du bateau, jouaient dans les cheveux d'or de sa prisonnière.

Sur ordre du pirate, les mains de la captive avaient été liées dans son dos après qu'il l'ait assommée malgré lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il l'avait ensuite amenée jusqu'à cette pièce quelque peu isolée de la cale, inutilisée en cette période. Jusqu'à maintenant. C'était là qu'étaient retenus les prisonniers, le temps que les pirates en tirent un prix. Une lourde porte de barreau en fer faisait face à l'ensemble de la pièce, vide, à l'exception des deux individus et d'un lit en bois encastré dans le mur à la droite de l'entrée. Rien de très accueillant.

Un arc-en-ciel éphémère brilla lorsque, une fois sorti de sa contemplation, Killian s'agenouilla et prit à nouveau le sceau pour en lancer son contenu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Emma sursauta tandis qu'un violent mal de tête s'empara d'elle. Le liquide gelé la fit frissonner. Elle tenta de se relever, mais réalisa ainsi qu'elle avait les mains menottées. Après quelques secondes d'effort, elle réussit tout de même à se redresser, assise contre le mur derrière elle. C'était inconfortable, mais au moins, elle avait un tant soit peu de décence, et elle pouvait espérer s'éclaircir les idées.

La jeune femme remarqua immédiatement le pirate immobile face à elle. Encore lui, ce visage fin, ces yeux déconcertants, cette barbe et ces cheveux bruns, encore ce maudit homme qui semblait vouer une religion au cuir dans son veston rouge sous son long manteau en cuir noir. Même son pantalon était apparemment de ce même cuir, après lequel pendait une épée.

Emma avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, son cœur pulsait à ses tympans. Seule sa frustration lui parvenait clairement. Bien que ce n'aurait été qu'un geste absolument inutile, ne pas pouvoir porter une main à sa tête à cause de ses liens l'excéder encore davantage. Elle ne put que grommeler.

« En voilà une façon de traiter les femmes.

-Tiens, tu as une langue finalement ? Je commençais à en douter. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son timbre moqueur. Le sourire de son ravisseur s'allongea. Une sensation de déjà-vu s'empara d'Emma ; il voulait l'interroger, de la même façon qu'il avait essayé avant qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir. Il n'allait pas abandonner.

« Quant à ta situation, tu te l'es infligée toi-même ma jolie. Je ne voulais que ton bien, en échange de ton nom. »

_Mais bien s__ûr_. L'énervement de la jeune femme augmenta encore lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il était sincère, qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. _Non non et non ! _Elle refusait cette fois de croire son instinct ; il devait la tromper. Il y a une première fois à tout.

« Maintenant que je suis certain que tu saches parler, recommençons donc de façon plus civilisée. Je voulais te laisser l'honneur, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je vais me présenter le premier : Killian Jones. Mais la plupart des gens ont pris l'habitude de m'appeler par un surnom plus expressif : Crochet.

-Comme… Le Capitaine Crochet ? »

La voix d'Emma laissait deviner sa surprise presque incrédule. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, évidemment, mais ne pensait pas le croiser un jour ; elle doutait même de son existence. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tirer de conclusion hâtive lorsqu'elle avait vu le crochet du pirate. On racontait qu'il s'était aventuré au pays imaginaire. Et même lorsqu'elle avait envisagé que l'histoire de ce pirate était peut-être réelle, elle pensait qu'on ne revenait pas de là-bas.

« Donc vous avez entendu parler de moi. »

Un sourire taquin étirait ses lèvres.

« Et le bâtiment sur lequel tu te tiens est le Jolly Roger, mon petit bijou. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en la fixant avec davantage d'intensité, c'est à ton tour love. Qui es-tu ? »

Elle allait devoir répondre, tôt ou tard, elle le savait. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix, c'était certain. Il lui demanderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il voulait. _Une id__ée, vite_.

Emma planta soudain volontairement ses yeux dans ceux du pirate. Une lueur de défi brillait dans son regard d'émeraude, et son aura elle-même semblait avoir changé.

Elle ne pouvait que jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Swan. Je m'appelle Emy Swan. Désolée de vous décevoir mais je ne crois pas que vous pourrez tirer quoi que ce soit de mon enlèvement. »

Cette identité n'était pas fausse, ce qui la sauverait. Elle était réellement Emy Swan. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était toujours présentée, jusqu'au jour où elle avait retrouvé ses parents. Ce surnom lui avait été donné par quelqu'un qui s'était occupé d'elle à sa naissance -jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'abandonne à son tour, alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois-. C'était devenu son nom, le nom de la vagabonde qu'elle était fut un temps, sans aucun lien avec la princesse qu'elle était maintenant. Crochet ne pourrait rien faire contre l'identité d'une vagabonde. D'une orpheline.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, un rictus moqueur et des yeux pétillants répondirent à son annonce. La jeune femme sentit son ardeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

« C'est moi qui me voit navré ma jolie, car les rumeurs vont vite sur les quais où mes matelots et moi allons. Nous savons nous tenir informés, même si nous n'y sommes que rarement. Et je suis certain que la reine Blanche-Neige et le roi David donneraient tout l'or du royaume si cela les empêchait de perdre leur princesse. »

Silence.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as un autre nom, mais je sais très bien à qui il correspond, _princesse Emma_. »

L'intéressée sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis cogner violemment à ses tympans alors que l'adrénaline envahissait ses veines. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée que son ancien nom avait été lié à sa nouvelle identité, elle avait tout fait pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue au château, elle n'était plus assez mêlée au peuple pour en connaître les rumeurs. Cette erreur lui était maintenant fatale. Il savait qui elle était.

Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à partir. Et aussi qu'elle trouve une nouvelle idée pour arrêter la demande de rançon apparemment déjà planifiée dans la tête du pirate. La jeune femme tenta de se reprendre.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, dit-elle avait un détachement feint, mais mes parents ne sacrifieront pas le trésor royal pour moi. Il est pour le peuple avant tout.

-Oh, je crois que tu les sous-estimes. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses éternels sourires, ils ne te reverront pas avant de nous avoir payés. Tu resteras avec nous jusque-là ma belle. »

Emma sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Un frisson dévala le long de son dos tandis que l'homme se redressa. Une expression gaie sur le visage, il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retint de fermer les yeux, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

Avec délicatesse, le pirate la souleva de sa main et de son crochet, la remettant sur ses pieds. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec surprise.

« Maintenant vous êtes un gentleman ? »

Crochet arqua les sourcils.

« Je suis toujours un gentleman. Et puis être debout est plus pratique pour marcher, en général. Les présentations ayant été faites, que dirais-tu de visiter mon navire ? »

Etait-il sérieux ? Apparemment oui. Avait-il toujours ce ton naturellement aguicheur ? Apparemment oui.

Ce pirate était un fléau.

« Non merci, votre barque ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ma barque ?

-Oui, votre barque. »

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Killian peinait à le croire, pourtant oui. N'avait-elle aucune considération pour le Jolly Roger ou même son capitaine ? C'était insultant, pourtant oui.

Cette princesse était une calamité.

« Eh bien, dit-il finalement, je vais te faire l'honneur de visiter ma…_ barque_. Tu en auras besoin, si tu restes ici un moment. »

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua lorsqu'il lui rappela sa condition de prisonnière. Elle était vraiment dans un sale pétrin. Lorsqu'elle serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. C'était le moment pour chercher une brèche afin de s'échapper. Lorsque le pirate s'effaça pour la laisser passer et sortir de cette pièce, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et s'y engagea, bien qu'à contrecœur. La tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il fallait qu'elle soit lucide pour ne rater aucun détail.

Le capitaine Crochet sembla lire dans ses pensées car, lorsqu'il la suivit, il lança avec décontraction :

« Et ne penses pas pouvoir tenter de t'enfuir à nouveau. J'aimerais mieux éviter d'avoir à t'assommer une fois de plus, je ne voudrais pas risquer d'abîmer ton beau visage. »

Un nouvel élan de rage, de haine et de frustration envahit Emma. Jamais un homme n'avait créé autant d'émotion en elle depuis bien longtemps. Comment pouvait-il être si agaçant par de simples paroles et son seul air séducteur ? Elle eut du mal à retenir une remarque acerbe ; mais il fallait qu'elle fasse profil bas, le temps de trouver une nouvelle solution, et qui soit surtout meilleure que les dernières qu'elle ait eues-. Or c'était déjà assez compliqué à faire avec les mains liées et les idées obscurcies, donc mieux valait qu'elle ne se mette pas elle-même des bâtons dans les roues de par sa véhémence.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Killian prit les devants. Il rejoignit les escaliers qui menaient au-dehors de la cale. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Emma « Swan » avançait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, encombrée de sa robe et gênée par ses mains liées. Attentionné envers ses dames, même lorsqu'elles étaient prisonnières, il attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau et passa un bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme afin de la seconder.

Au moment où il la toucha, elle tressaillit et le fixa brusquement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir le visage du pirate si proche du sien, ce qui la figea un instant ; mais dès qu'elle se fût reprise, elle rejeta sèchement son épaule en arrière pour se dégager. Il songea à essayer une nouvelle fois, mais abandonna juste à temps, levant les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas insister. Cependant, pour grimper les marches, il s'effaça pour la laisser passer la première. Mieux valait être derrière s'il devait la rattraper à cause d'un faux pas. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Ce serait bien plus facile si je pouvais soulever ma robe au lieu d'avoir les mains bloquées dans le dos, lança-t-elle avec hargne.

-Désolé love, mais si tu n'avais pas fait la difficile ce ne serait pas le cas.

-Je n'arriverai pas à partir de toute façon, non ? Vous venez de me le rappeler.

-Enfin un peu de lucidité ! s'exclama le pirate avec un large sourire.

-Alors vous pouvez me détacher. »

Le pirate la considéra quelques instants. Elle était vraiment particulière. C'était un ordre, mais il n'avait rien de princier, contrairement à ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre. A quoi _il _s'attendait. C'était simplement la suite logique d'une déduction.

Cette fille était intrigante.

Emma attendait, ses yeux affrontant le captivant regard de Crochet. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne se laissait pas faire par le séduisant pirate. Contrairement aux autres, elle résistait à l'océan des iris de cet homme. Evidemment qu'il était attirant, elle n'était pas aveugle. Pourtant, c'était comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. La situation, ainsi que son passé étaient d'excellentes barrières. Au contraire, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui la taraudait et la mettait mal à l'aise par le seul fait d'affronter ce regard. Seulement, elle refusait de céder à la facilité de la dérobade.

L'homme se glissa dans son dos, et elle sentit glisser la corde qui la menottait. Quelque peu soulagée, elle fit tourner ses poignets et passa ses doigts contre ses avant-bras douloureux. Bien que jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, ses liens lui faisaient sacrément mal, et elle n'était pas mécontente d'en être débarrassée.

Comme elle commençait à monter les marches, sa fichue robe à froufrous surélevée dans ses mains, le capitaine du navire souffla avec découragement à l'idée d'entendre un quelconque remerciement :

« De rien. »

Emma ne répondit rien.

Une fois les escaliers gravis, elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois sur le pont du Jolly Roger. Le soleil était désormais couché, et le navire était bercé par un clair-obscur créé par les lampes à huiles disposées sur le quai et sur le bateau lui-même. Les voiles étaient pliées, donnant aux longues colonnes de bois qui les soutenaient un aspect fragile mais digne. Près de ces piliers se dressait le mât principal, face auquel se trouvait un espace surélevé ; c'était là qu'elle avait été interrogée la première fois. Elle y distinguait une partie de la barre du bateau.

Quelques pirates s'agitaient ici et là, mais sans grand entrain ; beaucoup étaient maintenant dans les divers bars du port. Quant à ceux qui restaient, ils semblaient sur le point de partir à leur tour. S'il n'avait pas croisé la route d'Emma, Killian y aurait sûrement été lui aussi, deux femmes accrochées à ses bras après avoir siroté des pintes de bière ou du rhum. Ou les deux. Ce soir, il allait devoir se passer de compagnie. Mais il ne s'en sentait absolument pas frustré ; la jeune femme méritait son attention, même involontairement.

Tandis que Killian était plongé dans ses réflexions, les yeux d'Emma se baladèrent sur chaque détail du navire, à la recherche d'un endroit à partir duquel elle pourrait s'évader. Mais rien. Le capitaine finit par avancer sur son navire, se dirigeant vers les quelques marches qui menaient à la barre ; Emma le suivit en scrutant désespérément le sol.

Là !

Un petit lance-pierres était coincé entre deux épées dans une caisse près d'elle. S'il ressemblait à un jouet, la jeune femme savait qu'il n'était pas inoffensif pour autant. C'était l'occasion parfaite qu'elle attendait. Aussi petite que fût l'arme, il valait mieux cela plutôt que d'être désarmée. Peut-être même était-ce la fée bleue qui l'avait entendue et mit cet objet là pour elle ? Enfin, du moins, c'était ce que sa mère lui aurait dit. Pour la jeune femme, tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir partir. Il fallait simplement qu'elle y aille en finesse.

Arrivée près de la caisse, Emma fit mine de trébucher –elle n'eut pas beaucoup à se forcer- et se laissa tomber sur le côté, vers la boite en bois. Le pirate la rattrapa, mais elle réussit à saisir le lance-pierres avant qu'il ne la saisisse dans sa chute. Il la tira contre lui, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle à nouveau. C'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'il semblait avoir là.

« Attention où tu marches ma jolie, dit-il d'un murmure grave. »

Emma montra son agacement en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en réprimant un sourire de satisfaction alors qu'elle glissait habilement la petite arme dans un pli de sa robe avant de se dégager sèchement. Enfin son accoutrement de bal lui était utile ! Une fois sa trouvaille solidement coincée entre deux volants et masquée à la vue des autres, la jeune femme se sentit plus sereine. Elle allait bien réussir à en faire quelque chose, quoi que ce fût.

La jeune femme sur ses talons, Killian rejoignit la barre. Son regard accrocha un instant les marques qu'il avait fait plus de deux siècles plus tôt avec son crochet, expliquant les termes de bâbord et de tribord. Comme à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, le pirate sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il chassa immédiatement cette sensation. Afin de détourner ses pensées, il parla à Emma en désignant une grille qui menait à une trappe.

« Ma cabine est par là, ainsi que celle attribuée au second, au quartier-maître et à l'intendant. Le reste des matelots dort dans une partie de la cale près de la pièce où tu seras durant ton séjour avec nous.

-Vous voulez dire la _prison_.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, sourit-il. Après tout tu n'es pas réellement enfermée là, je me trompe ? Je peux t'attacher, si tu veux, pour te donner raison. Mais cela pourrait être ambigu, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un regard équivoque. »

Ce qu'il était agaçant. C'était incroyable.

« Cela dit, reprit-il, tu resteras dans cette pièce qui t'es réservée tant que nous serons à terre. Et ne songe même pas à t'échapper, tu ne ferais que te fatiguer. »

Emma regarda le pirate avec défi et mépris.

« Si je souhaite essayer de m'échapper, de simples mots ne m'arrêteront pas. »

Il arqua un sourcil et plissa les paupières, amusé.

« Je voulais simplement t'éviter d'espérer en vain, princesse.

-Ce que vous en pensez ne m'importe pas. Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Killian allait de surprise en surprise avec cette femme. Elle était vraiment loin d'être ordinaire, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une personne aussi distrayante.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu es, _princesse_. De tous les mots que j'utilise, il n'y a que celui-ci qui te dérange ? Tu es difficile. »

Elle serra les poings. Ce qu'il l'énervait !

« Non, tous ces surnoms, arrêtez ! Vous avez mon nom, vous qui le vouliez tant, alors utilisez-le.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se refuse à être appelée princesse, tu donnes beaucoup d'ordre ma jolie.

-Ce ne sont pas des ordres mais du bon sens, _Crochet_.

-Tu aimerais que ça en soit, _Emma_. »

Ils étaient maintenant plantés sur le pont, l'un face à l'autre, se défiant du regard. _Iris d__'émeraude contre iris de saphir_. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela faisait très longtemps que personne n'avait fait preuve de tant d'impertinence face à ce qu'ils étaient –capitaine et princesse-. Le vent se glissait dans leurs vêtements, jouait dans leurs cheveux. Ceux d'Emma commençaient doucement à sécher.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Killian reprenne finalement la parole :

« Maintenant que tu as vu les grandes lignes de mon navire, je crois qu'il est temps de te raccompagner.

-Ou bien vous pourriez me laisser repartir et vous n'auriez pas à vous occuper de moi comme vous semblez tant le prendre à cœur. »

Un rire franchit les lèvres fines du pirate.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi love, _ça me fait plaisir_. »

Elle aurait pu l'étrangler. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment, et qu'elle tenait peu à se retrouver avec un crochet planté dans sa nuque, Emma suivit son instinct de survie qui l'enjoignait à ne rien faire. Pour le moment. Elle marcha donc devant lui vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient vers sa prison, ravalant sa rancœur et sa fierté. Sur le chemin dans la cale, elle ne manqua pas de vérifier si des matelots se trouvaient dans les parages ; personne. Elle chercha un instant où ils pouvaient être, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses auxquelles réfléchir plutôt que ce qui concernait la soirée de certains pirates sûrement en train de consommer beaucoup trop de rhum dans un bar.

Une fois de retour dans cette maudite pièce, la jeune femme se tourna fièrement vers Crochet, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était bien loin d'être docile. Non, assurément, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle sentait presque la présence du lance-pierres caché dans ses volants, tel un soutien invisible. Le capitaine esquissa un sourire face à son attitude, avant de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller d'une clé ronde et rouillée.

« Passe une bonne nuit, love. »

Après un sourire aguicheur et un clin d'œil encore plus équivoque, le capitaine fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Frustrée, Emma se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux draps d'un blanc cassé, le frappant du poing. Elle détestait cet homme ! Si seulement elle n'avait jamais croisé son chemin ! Elle en venait presque à regretter sa fuite du château. _Presque_, seulement, car elle savait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Forcément. Elle se le devait.

Elle allait avoir plus de volonté que ce maudit pirate.

De plus, elle s'en sortait toujours. Sa main se glissa dans sa robe, attrapant l'arme qu'elle avait cachée. Avec soulagement elle constata qu'un petit sac y était accroché par une ficelle ; elle n'en avait pas été sûre, comme tout était allé très vite. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle avait bel et bien quelque chose pour se défendre –ou pour attaquer-.

Elle resta plus d'une dizaine de minutes immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Tout était silencieux, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Ou comme si personne n'était dans les parages. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, la jeune femme se releva et rejoignit la porte pour en observer la serrure. Elle était loin d'être complexe. C'était parfait. Sans regret, Emma défit une des épingles de sa robe, fixée là par une servante pour retoucher plus tard le vêtement, et attrapa aussi une pince dans ses cheveux. Un certain chasseur lui avait très bien appris comment faire face à un tel problème.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la porte, le visage de cet homme flotta devant ses yeux, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide quelques instants, mais elle se reprit très vite et chassa les pensées parasites amères qui tentaient de l'envahir. Elle défit la serrure avec facilité, au bout de quelques essais. Quand le déclic retentit, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, ce qui crispa Emma et eut pour effet de lui faire serrer les dents. Mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint du pont ou de la cale. Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de sa cellule. Serrant dans sa main son lance-pierres récemment acquis, elle grimpa les marches en bois qui menaient au pont, se faisant la plus légère possible pour ne pas qu'elles grincent. Lorsqu'elle commença à apercevoir les lumières de l'extérieur, la fugitive s'arrêta pour observer, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Deux matelots gardaient le navire, sur le ponton. Un autre buvait dans un coin près de la barre. Mis à part cela, c'était le calme plat. La jeune femme attrapa le lance-pierres et ouvrit la pochette qui y était reliée. Lorsqu'elle y plongea sa main, Emma pâlit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule munition. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit le temps de vérifier plus tôt ? La précipitation finirait par la perdre. Un frisson la parcourut et un murmure lui échappa.

« Tu te fiches de moi… »

Il fallait qu'elle trouve _encore_ une idée. Déchirer sa robe, attaquer un des guets et s'enfuir à toutes jambes en priant pour leur échapper ? Tenter d'assommer le second avec quelque chose qui traînait dans les parages ? Mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse à cette dernière question, un mouvement attira le regard d'Emma. Le capitaine du Jolly Roger sortait sur le pont, un bout de papier dans la main et un oiseau aux plumes noirs cramponné à son crochet attendant sagement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre. _La demande de ran__çon_ ! S'il l'envoyait, elle était fichue. Soit ses parents la sauvait, alors elle s'en voudrait atrocement et serait pleine de honte, soit ils la laissaient et… et elle serait à nouveau abandonnée. Cette seule perspective lui nouait la gorge.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse faire le pirate.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si elle tentait d'user sa seule pierre sur un garde et échouait à se sauver, elle aurait tout perdu et l'oiseau arriverait à destination. Si elle se jetait sur Crochet, il n'aurait qu'à l'enfermer à nouveau avant de renvoyer l'oiseau. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix.

Difficilement, Emma se força à rester figée alors que le pirate accrochait le mot à la patte de l'oiseau. Elle chargea le lance-pierres de son unique projectile. Crochet adressa quelques mots à l'oiseau, le posa sur le bastingage et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner à sa cabine. Au moins une des prières silencieuses d'Emma avait été exaucée ; si l'homme était resté pour voir l'envol de l'oiseau, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais il était apparemment sûr de son messager.

Emma relâcha la corde.

La pierre toucha l'oiseau de plein fouet. La jeune femme se baissa dans la seconde, et grimaça malgré elle. Jamais elle n'avait voulu la mort d'un animal pour un besoin si égoïste que celui de se préserver. Au moins, s'il fallait voir les bons côtés, elle devait avouer que les leçons de tir de sa mère lui auront été utiles. Mais jamais elle n'avait souhaité les mettre ainsi en application.

A la périphérie de son champ de vision, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa cabine, Killian vit l'oiseau tomber dans la mer. Ses yeux s'étrécirent un instant, et il se retourna lentement, en silence. Il vit la flamme d'une des torches du navire éclairer une chevelure blonde à la hauteur du pont, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant les escaliers de la cale vides, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Le pirate se dirigea vers le ponton d'un bon pas, se mordant la lèvre dans un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Son regard, d'un bleu sombre dans l'obscurité, ne lâchait pas l'oiseau noir blessé qui se débattait dans l'eau. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il savait qu'il ne renverrait pas de messager. Pas pour l'instant. Il était le premier surpris de sa décision. Mais quelque chose l'intéressait chez cette femme, assez pour qu'il reporte sa demande de rançon. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, et son intérêt n'avait pas été éveillé de telle sorte depuis si longtemps.

Emma Swan n'était décidément pas simplement attirante. Elle était _vraiment intrigante_.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une Potion

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_... Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de Prisonnière : Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien le chapitre 2, enfin là ! J'avoue avoir presque douté moi-même de ma capacité à le sortir, malgré ma conviction de ne jamais abandonner un projet démarré. J'ai eu une fin d'année scolaire difficile il y a deux ans, et l'année suivante, j'ai vécu une année à l'étranger très chargée. Et puis, bien sûr et surtout, il y a eu tous mes doutes, et mes peurs liés à l'écriture. Peur de ne pas écrire assez bien, suffisamment, peur que ça ne plaise pas... Et à force, je n'ai fait que fuir l'écriture de la suite de mes projets._**

**_Seulement, voilà, ça suffit. Je reprends Prisonnière, je reprends mes projets, je reprends tout ; je veux arrêter de fuir alors que l'écriture est très importante pour moi, alors que je veux vraiment en faire quelque chose. Bref. J'arrête mon mélodrame xD _**

**_Du coup voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'espère aussi que malgré toute l'attente vous serez au rendez-vous, car si j'ai réussi à me relancer c'est grâce à vos messages et à votre soutien ! Bonne lecture ! :3_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une Potion**

Les rayons du soleil qui se glissèrent par l'étroite fente de sa prison éveillèrent Emma. Elle serra les paupières en grimaçant. Dérangée à la fois par le bruit des marins ivres sur les docks, par son imposante robe dans laquelle elle était toujours et par la sensation de ballottement du navire durant toute la nuit, elle avait très mal dormi. Sans cesse réveillée, elle n'eut pas la chance de se perdre dans une quelconque brume matinale, ce moment semi-éveillé paisible avant que la réalité ne frappe, et elle n'avait que trop conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette situation révoltante.

La veille, une fois retournée dans sa cellule et la porte refermée, Emma avait retiré les aiguilles de la serrure, à son plus grand damne. Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir perdu une chance de s'échapper, surtout à cause de ce maudit pirate et sa maudite demande de rançon. Elle détestait le fait d'être toujours sur ce maudit bateau.

C'était bien trop de maudites choses.

Dépitée, elle s'était laissée tomber sur le lit et avait espéré échapper à tout cela quelques heures. Mais, alors qu'elle attendait que le sommeil vienne, des bruits de pas avaient résonné dans la cale et s'étaient approchés de sa cellule. Emma s'était redressée au moment où un pirate avait ouvert sa geôle pour y déposer une assiette. L'homme, dont le visage était caché par une capuche et l'ombre de la nuit, était parti sans un mot.

Désormais éclairée par le soleil levant, l'assiette était tout aussi remplie que la veille. Emma n'y avait pas touché. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser mourir de faim, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se montrer docile et conciliante.

Les yeux papillonnant pour s'accoutumer à la clarté du petit matin, la jeune femme resta pelotonnée dans les draps délavés. Elle était dans un navire pirate, pourtant, il était bien plus confortable qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Non pas que le confort fût réellement au rendez-vous, mais elle s'était toujours imaginé cela… Plus sauvage, plus barbare. Sale, puant. Répugnant. Entre autre. Au moins, la réalité était différente ; heureusement pour elle.

Immobile, elle commença à fixer avec haine la porte de sa cellule, comme si cela pouvait la faire fondre. Les échos du port en effervescence lui parvenaient, vague cacophonie agaçante. Pourvu que personne ne puisse informer ses parents de là où elle se trouvait… Etrange appréhension, dans une telle situation ; pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Là où d'autres n'auraient qu'espéré contacter quelqu'un pour être sorti des ennuis dans lesquels ils seraient tombés, la jeune femme ne le voulait pas.

Vraiment pas.

Elle s'en sortirait toute seule, et cette affaire resterait sous silence. Tout simplement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, Emma s'assit précipitamment, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur donner une allure correcte. Sa robe était froissée, et elle la remit correctement en place sur sa poitrine juste au moment où un pirate entrait dans son champ de vision, derrière les barreaux de sa prison. Elle jeta au nouveau venu un regard assassin. Il semblait être la même personne que la veille, du moins par sa corpulence ; son visage était toujours à l'ombre d'une grande capuche. Seule une partie de sa mâchoire anguleuse était visible.

« Tu n'as rien mangé. »

Le ton était égal, ce n'était qu'une constatation. Pourtant, cette affirmation agaça profondément la prisonnière, qui répliqua avec hargne et sarcasme.

« Bien vu. »

Le pirate haussa les épaules, récupéra l'assiette pleine et tourna les talons. Emma poussa un soupir. Combien de temps allait-elle rester enfermer ici ? Il y avait forcément un moyen de sortir ; il y avait _toujours_ un moyen. Ses parents le lui avaient bien fait comprendre, les méchants ne gagnent jamais. Aussi manichéen que cela puisse paraître, elle en avait eu de nombreux exemples. Que ce soit les voleurs sans foi ni loi de son enfance ou les héros des anciennes légendes… La méchante reine, notamment. Celle dont ses parents parlaient avec tant de retenue mais tant de colère. C'était morceau par morceau qu'elle avait eu l'explication de son passé, dont faisait partie cette femme. Emma avait appris que cette dénommée Regina avait planifié une gigantesque malédiction contre tous les habitants du Royaume, malédiction dont la seule entrave aurait été Emma elle-même. Seulement, tout cela avait été découvert grâce à Rumplestilskin, le Ténébreux, qui l'avait révélé aux parents de la jeune fille pour d'obscures raisons. Pourtant la malédiction n'avait finalement pas été lancée ; c'était l'exemple parfait d'échec des méchants face aux héros. Puisque Regina avait appris que…

Emma se leva d'un bond.

Rumplestilskin.

Evidemment ! La voilà, sa solution. Bien sûr, ses parents lui interdiraient d'avoir recourt à la magie du puissant sorcier s'ils étaient là pour l'en empêcher ; seulement, ils ne l'étaient pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre idée. Elle avait été mise en garde contre les contrats de cet homme, mais elle était prête à prendre le risque. Elle était prête à prendre n'importe quel risque pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Le dilemme ne fut pas long.

Elle l'appela.

« Rumplestilskin. »

Un maraudeur inconscient lui avait révélé la facilité qu'il avait un jour eut pour invoquer le Ténébreux, lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'histoire désastreuse qu'il avait vécu avec sa magie noire. Il lui avait dit qu'il suffisait de le nommer ; et s'il savait qu'il pouvait tirer parti de l'embarras d'une personne, il apparaissait. Alors elle attendit, avant de l'appeler une seconde fois.

Toujours rien.

Puis, dans un soupir agacé :

« Rumplest…

-Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te méfier de ce qui peut apparaître dans ton dos ma chère. »

L'intéressée eut un hoquet de surprise et se retourna dans un sursaut alors qu'un ricanement amusé tintait dans son dos. Tranquillement assis sur sa couchette, un homme à l'étrange peau écailleuse et dorée la fixait avec intérêt. Il se leva avec souplesse et leva un bras dans une pose théâtrale, l'autre replié devant lui.

« Tu m'as l'air en mauvaise position, Em-ma. »

La façon dont il appuya son prénom tout en détachant les deux syllabes créa un frisson désagréable dans le dos de la princesse. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Fièrement droite, elle répondit :

« J'ai besoin de votre magie, Rumplestilskin.

-Ça je l'ai bien compris. »

Il pointa un doigt doté d'un long ongle noir vers elle.

« Mais toute magie a un prix, très chère. »

Elle hocha la tête, décidée. Le Ténébreux eut un bref rire agité.

« Très bien très bien. Alors, tu n'as qu'à verser… Ceci dans le verre du capitaine de ce navire. »

Une fiole argentée apparut dans la paume de l'homme. Il la prit entre les ongles de son index et de son pouce, et la tendit vers Emma. Celle-ci fronça instinctivement les sourcils.

« Et que voulez-vous en échange ? »

Elle avait beau le rencontrer pour la première fois, elle n'oubliait pas toutes les mises en garde qu'elle avait pu entendre au cours de sa vie. Il venait de le dire lui-même. Il y avait toujours un prix.

« Disons que pour cette fois, il n'y aura rien à me fournir. »

Emma n'eut aucune confiance en la lueur insidieuse qui brillait dans le regard dérangeant du Ténébreux. Qu'avait-il donc à y gagner ?

L'hypothèse s'imposa soudain à la jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de la motivation qui pouvait se cacher derrière.

« Ça va… le tuer ?

-Evidemment ! »

Il arborait un grand sourire, comme si un tel fait ne l'affectait absolument pas. En fait, non, ce n'était pas que cela ne l'affectait pas ; il s'en réjouissait. Il était encore pire qu'Emma ne l'avait imaginé. Sa détermination flancha. Finalement, elle n'était pas prête à tout ; elle n'était pas capable d'aller jusqu'à tuer pour réussir à s'en sortir.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? »

Rumplestilskin claqua la langue et agita la potion de droite à gauche, l'index tendu.

« Voyons très chère, tu souhaites partir d'ici non ?

-Oui, mais vous devez bien avoir quelque chose de plus… de moins radical ! »

Devant la volonté de la femme, le Ténébreux rit une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il lança :

« Eh bien… Essaie de verser la moitié, cela devrait l'assommer une demi-journée ! Normalement. »

Il lança la fiole sur ce dernier mot, et Emma ne put la rattraper que grâce à des réflexes développés par des années de chasse, de vol et de fuite.

« Comment ça… »

Après un regard vers la potion qu'elle venait d'attraper, la jeune femme releva la tête.

« … "normalement" ?… »

Rumplestilskin avait disparu.

**...**

Un bruit sourd réveilla Emma en sursaut.

Après sa rencontre aussi rapide que troublante avec Rumplestilskin, elle avait camouflé la potion contre sa poitrine, entre son corset et sa peau, à défaut de trouver meilleure cachette. Elle avait ensuite longuement fait les cents pas dans sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler finalement sur le lit de sa prison. Elle pensait n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, mais visiblement, le sommeil l'avait gagné. Le soleil se couchait doucement, éclairant le haut des murs et le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Emma plissa les yeux dans le clair-obscur, les oreilles aux aguets. Pourtant, seul le bruit des vagues lui parvenait. C'était un son doux et impressionnant à la fois, qui lui était inconnu mais agréable. Un son qui emplissait la geôle toute entière.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Rien ne trahissait les activités portuaires bruyantes qui l'avait sortie sans cesse de son sommeil la nuit dernière. C'était le calme plat.

Le navire n'était plus à quai.

Nul besoin de vérifier, Emma avait l'intime conviction que la terre était désormais loin d'eux. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une vague frappa un peu plus fort le Jolly Roger, le faisant tanguer légèrement. Ils étaient en pleine mer.

A nouveau, un bruit sourd semblable à celui qui l'avait réveillée se répercuta dans la cale, cette fois bien plus proche. L'instant d'après, une clé se glissa dans la serrure de sa prison. La porte s'ouvrit sur le pirate dont le visage était masqué par un foulard et le front mangé par sa capuche.

«Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements. Ordre du capitaine. »

Surprise, Emma resta un instant sans voix. Libre ? Puis le sens de ce mot se glissa en elle. Bien sûr qu'elle était libre. Au mieux, tout ce qu'elle pouvait tenter de faire désormais pour fuir était de sauter par-dessus bord. Nul doute qu'elle finirait nourrir les poissons des abysses si elle tentait cela.

Le pirate déposa un plateau garni d'une assiette et d'un pichet d'eau, puis il repartit. Si la jeune femme ne prêta nul intérêt à la nourriture malgré son estomac qui criait famine, elle se servit un grand verre d'eau, avant de se diriger vers la porte désormais ouverte. L'idée de se balader sous les yeux des pirates qui peuplaient le navire ne lui faisait guère envie, mais rester dans cette minuscule pièce où elle avait été enfermée était pire encore. Tant qu'à faire, autant mettre à profit cette fausse liberté gagnée par l'impossibilité de fuir afin de préparer une évasion future. Ils n'allaient pas rester pour toujours loin des côtes ; lorsqu'ils y seraient à nouveau, Emma comptait bien en profiter pour fausser compagnie au capitaine Crochet, son Jolly Roger et son équipage.

Alors qu'elle arpentait la cale, une certaine agitation était perceptible au-dessus de sa tête, sur le pont du bateau. En soit, cela la rassurait ; plus il y avait de monde à l'oeuvre là-haut, moins elle risquait de tomber sur un matelot lors de son exploration, ce dont elle se passerait très bien.

Seulement, le sort n'était pas vraiment avec elle.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la pièce visiblement centrale de la cale, Emma ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'observait, jusqu'au moment où il fondit sur elle Il la plaqua d'un bras puissant contre le mur proche.

« Il parait que tu peux valoir cher ma jolie… J'espère pour toi que tu sauras te tenir tranquille… »

Il lui écrasait la gorge, coupant presque sa respiration. La panique s'empara d'Emma. Elle tenta de se débattre mais, toujours encombrée par sa robe, il n'eut aucun mal à avorter tous ses efforts en lui bloquant les jambes des siennes, ses mains immobilisées devant elle par la poigne redoutable de l'homme. D'une seule main, il l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre ?

Pourtant, elle refoula immédiatement l'idée d'appeler à l'aide. A quoi bon ? Ce navire n'était empli que de bandits de bas étage tel que lui. Alors elle se débattit comme un beau diable, sans réelle efficacité. Elle avait déjà connu pire situation, mais jamais elle n'avait été handicapée par l'absence d'arme et par ses vêtements eux-mêmes. Le souffle aviné du pirate lui effleurait le cou tandis que l'angoisse commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Un instant, elle songea à l'épée qu'elle gardait dans ses appartements, au château… Si seulement elle l'avait eue sur elle à cet instant. Bien sûr, vu son incapacité de se mouvoir, la porter n'aurait sans doute pas changer grand-chose ; mais être ainsi sans défense était pire que tout.

Elle sentit une main se glisser contre sa peau froide. Elle ferma les paupières malgré elle, la peur envahissant chaque parcelle de son être.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Rouvrir les yeux lui prit plusieurs longues secondes tant elle était crispée. Elle le sentit avant de le voir ; l'homme n'était plus face à elle. A la place, elle put poser les yeux sur Killian Jones qui, le crochet autour du cou du pirate, le regardait avec animosité.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir dit que molester une femme était permis sur mon navire, matelot. »

La lueur vicieuse qui brillait auparavant dans les yeux du pirate était désormais loin. L'appréhension peinte sur son visage, il regardait son capitaine, incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Killian avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait, avant qu'il ne prenne la décision d'intervenir. Pourtant, un sourire moqueur vint allonger ses lèvres, éclairant les traits tendus de son visage.

« En général, lorsque l'on pose une question, c'est pour avoir une réponse. »

Le malaise se fit encore plus palpable chez le matelot. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que cette seule affirmation à l'air innocent pour lui faire comprendre que Killian lui coupait toute esquive ou toute retraite. L'échappatoire qu'aurait put lui offrir, avec un peu de chance et de précaution, la fuite du sujet et le refus de répondre s'envola en fumée. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de balbutier du mieux que son appréhension lui permettait.

« La.. La prisonnière s'était échappée, je l'empêchais simplement… de partir. »

Killian haussa un sourcil, l'air faussement amusé.

« Tu l'empêchais de partir ? Où voulais-tu donc qu'elle aille ? S'amuser avec les poissons ? »

Sa voix suintait tant d'ironie que son interlocuteur n'osa pas répondre une seconde fois. Peu à peu, le sourire de Killian s'effaça. Si une chose était importante à respecter sur le Jolly Roger, c'était l'autorité du capitaine. Lui désobéir était présomptueux ; et encore, le mot est faible. Peu étaient ceux qui osaient le faire. Certains ne s'en n'étaient pas sortis en un seul morceau. Qu'allait-il en être de celui-ci ? Killian lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais signalé à ses hommes que toucher la princesse qu'ils détenaient en otage était interdit. Pourtant, à son humble avis, cela coulait de source. Il ne voulait pas voir qui que ce soit tenter quoi que ce soit. Même des pirates pouvaient comprendre cela. Pour ceux ayant le moins de valeur, faire baisser le prix de sa monnaie d'échange n'est jamais bien avisé ; pour ceux ayant encore un peu de conscience, toucher une femme, prisonnière ou non, n'est guère galant. Or, Killian Jones, tout pirate qu'il fût, tenait à se montrer gentilhomme.

Affirmant avec son crochet sa prise autour du cou de l'homme, il se rapprocha de celui-ci, qui se recroquevilla irrépressiblement, autant qu'il pût.

« Va donc nettoyer la cale. Chacun de ses recoins, toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je veux qu'elle brille demain, avant mon réveil. »

Son ordre n'avait été qu'un souffle de voix au timbre grave, promesse de bien pire si le pirate venait à contrarier à nouveau son capitaine. Dès que le crochet s'éloigna de son cou, le matelot s'esquiva, particulièrement attentif à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Killian et lui.

Tout ce temps, Emma était restée non loin, observant l'échange sans un mot. Elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière afin de mettre de la distance avec son agresseur, bien qu'elle eût refusé de fuir. C'était hors de question de laisser le capitaine Crochet la sauver et la voir fuir en courant comme une princesse effarouchée, loin de sa tour. Alors lorsqu'il se tourna finalement dans sa direction, après avoir suivi des yeux son subordonné qui prenait la poudre d'escampette, c'était une Emma droite et confiante qui lui faisait face. Elle avait déjà vécu pire, connu plus grand traumatisme, elle savait se montrer forte ; tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était surveiller ses gestes, qui trahissent un peu trop souvent ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide. »

Il haussa un sourcil tout en se rapprochant d'Emma, qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer.

« Ah non ?

-Non. »

La jeune femme voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Elle-même avait, au fond, ses propres doutes. Seulement, elle les enterra rapidement encore plus loin en elle, se convainquant de sa propre affirmation. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle savait se défendre, elle n'était pas une petite poupée fragile.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il semblait pourtant. Que comptais-tu faire, l'enrouler dans ta robe pour l'immobiliser peut-être ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait pu lui adresser la parole, Emma sentit l'agacement picoter chaque fibre de son être. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant et haïssable. Elle ne rata pas le regard critique qu'il jetait à sa robe, désormais bien moins jolie, froissée et moins bien ajustée, mais toujours aussi handicapante. Déterminée à tenir tête à Crochet, elle passa une main désinvolte sur la soie de son vêtement avant de reporter son attention sur le capitaine pirate.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est peut-être difficile à imaginer pour quelqu'un comme vous, mais avec deux mains, les choses sont plus faciles. »

Il fallut peu de temps à Crochet pour qu'un sourire se fraie un chemin sur son visage, une fois la surprise passée. Il se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme, cette éternelle lueur aguicheuse dansant dans ses yeux marin.

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je suis capable de faire, même avec une seule main. »

Le sous-entendu était trop évident pour qu'Emma puisse faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir compris. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis se décala pour s'écarter du pirate qui s'était un peu trop approché d'elle.

« Étonnamment, c'est très loin de me passionner.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ma belle.

-Rien que je ne risquerais de regretter. »

Le pirate passa un pouce contre sa lèvre inférieur, avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait au pont.

« Je suppose que Charlie te l'a déjà dit, mais tant que nous ne sommes pas à terre, tu peux aller où bon te semble… Cependant, tu ferais bien d'éviter d'être seule dans un coin désert de mon navire. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut du champ de vision d'Emma.

Elle poussa un soupir. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir supporter cela ? Avec le soin qu'elle avait mis à empêcher la demande de rançon, qui sait quand elle retrouverait sa liberté. Dire qu'elle avait sacrifié son unique chance de fuir pour un malheureux chantage…

Son unique chance ?

Passant une main contre son corset qui lui écrasait toujours la poitrine, elle vérifia que la fiole s'y trouvait toujours. Son regard se perdit vers là où avait disparu Crochet. La potion qu'elle contenait était peut-être la clé de sa liberté. Pourtant, sa conscience était mise à mal. Était-elle réellement prête à risquer de tuer quelqu'un, fut-ce le capitaine Crochet, pour s'enfuir ? Si elle avait été en danger de mort, la décision aurait été évidente, instinctive. Mais là, alors même qu'elle venait de retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement,la réflexion était bien plus difficile, presque douloureuse. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune foi en la parole du Ténébreux lorsqu'il affirmait que même la moitié de la potion ne tuerait pas forcément le pirate.

Un soupir lui échappa. Quoi qu'elle décide, ils étaient en pleine mer ; ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle aurait à agir. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour sur la terre ferme, tout ce qu'elle pouvait fait, c'était prendre son mal en patience et cesser de se morfondre. Eviter les pirates douteux, aussi. Crochet avait raison sur un point, il fallait le reconnaître ; se rendre vulnérable face à de telles personnes n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Elle vérifia que sa fiole ne pouvait pas tomber, arrangea comme elle put cette robe, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle en atteignait les marches, la jeune femme aperçut le pirate qui avait voulu l'agresser, un balais à récurer dans les mains, le regard rivé vers le plancher qu'il nettoyait aussi efficacement qu'il le pouvait. Un instant, Emma se figea, incapable de se détourner de ce spectacle. L'homme finit par se sentir observé.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle n'était plus là.

**...**

Les murmures qui accompagnaient Emma tout au long de sa déambulation sur le pont ne cessèrent que lorsqu'enfin elle y trouva un endroit un peu plus calme. Sur la partie arrière du bateau, un peu en hauteur, seul un pirate était présent, bien trop affairé à sa tâche au niveau du bastingage pour prêter attention à la jeune femme. D'une démarche souple, la jeune femme s'approcha de la barre, où personne ne se trouvait. Comme la première fois, elle remarqua les marques faites sur le bois du navire. Elle avait vu le regard de Crochet s'y arrêter la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait amenée ici. Elle se demandait bien quelle pouvait être la signification de ce B et de ce T mais, surtout, de la raison pour laquelle ces deux lettres étaient barrées. Le bois laissait deviner sans mal que les marques étaient très anciennes ; mais à quel point ? Qui avait pu les faire et pourquoi ? Malgré elle, malgré sa propre situation, Emma était intriguée.

Elle ne sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle que lorsque les gravures furent recouvertes par l'ombre de cette personne. Le jeune femme voulut se retourner brusquement, mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe, et, dans la précipitation, elle perdit l'équilibre.

Une main solide la rattrapa par le bras, un crochet de métal se glissa contre sa hanche.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas deux mains, mais au moins je tiens debout princesse. »

Le capitaine Crochet l'avait ramenée contre lui d'un geste pour l'empêcher de tomber, et leur proximité soudaine était loin de plaire à Emma. Dès qu'elle eût repris son équilibre, elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec des épaules. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait sans un mot, Killian l'interpella à nouveau.

« Tu ne penses pas que d'autres vêtements seraient plus pratiques ? »

Les mots étaient sortis d'un ton léger, ne trahissant pas l'hésitation qui avait traversé le pirate de part en part. Il se gratta l'oreille d'un geste détaché tandis qu'Emma se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Au moins, il n'avait pas parlé en vain, ce qui était une véritable petit victoire en soi avec elle.

« Si vous cherchez ainsi à me déshabiller, je ne marche pas. »

Un sourire étira un peu involontairement les lèvres de Killian. Décidément, ce brin de femme pouvait être aussi surprenante que prévisible.

« Ce n'est pas que l'envie puisse me manquer, mais j'ai malheureusement des principes qui m'en empêche. Je cherche simplement à sauver mon navire des catastrophes que semble pouvoir créer cette robe. Et _t_'en sauver, car je n'aimerais pas qu'une partie de la rançon me soit amputée par la faute de ce seul vêtement. »

Si Emma ne releva ni le sourire moqueur ni l'évidente raillerie des paroles de Crochet, elle ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il n'avait pas tort ; sans cette robe, elle s'en porterait bien mieux.

« D'accord. »

Ravi de sauver son bateau d'un éventuel désastre, Killian ouvrit une trappe non loin de la barre et y descendit après avoir demandé à Emma de le suivre. Elle le fit sans un mot, contrariée de devoir lui faire ainsi confiance ; pourtant, son instinct lui affirmait qu'il ne mentait pas. Or, elle savait lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait. Alors elle n'avait rien à craindre… Pour le moment, pour cette fois.

Une fois descendus le long d'un escalier très incliné, ils firent face à deux portes ; Crochet poussa celle de gauche, avant de s'effacer pour laisser Emma passer la première.

« Après toi. »

Loin d'être touchée par la galanterie du pirate, elle entra sans un mot.

La pièce était relativement vaste, du moins pour celle d'un bateau. Sobrement décoré, elle avait pourtant un certain charme ; ce charme qui tire sa force dans ce qui se devine au-delà de ce qui se voit, qui vit à travers les détails qui semblent sans importance et que l'on ne remarque pas consciemment.

Dans le dos de la jeune femme, le capitaine pirate entra à son tour. Étrangement, ce fut sans un mot qu'il se dirigea vers l'armoire murale qui se trouvait non loin du lit double qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait l'air bien plus confortable que le lit plus que moyen dans lequel Emma avait dû dormir cette nuit, et elle se surprit à envier le confort perdu de sa chambre royale. Elle qui reniait tant des choses que la vie de château lui avait offertes, elle devait désormais reconnaître qu'elle aurait beaucoup donné pour retrouver son matelas, ses coussins, ou bien même ses couvertures. Quelques fugaces secondes, elle se demanda si elle avait réellement bien fait d'intervenir lorsque l'oiseau prenait son envol avec la demande de rançon ; puis elle se secoua. Après des années à vivre parfois de la plus rude des manières, dormant à même le sol dans la forêt et n'osant pas même _r__êver_ des lits les plus miteux des auberges les plus miteuses, elle pouvait bien survivre au léger manque de confort qu'elle vivait ici.

L'interrompant dans ses pensées, Crochet se tourna vers elle, une tenue bordeaux et noire dans les bras.

« Essaie donc ça. »

Emma les prit en silence, une fois de plus, et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. C'étaient des vêtements féminins, indubitablement. Pourquoi donc avait-il cela dans son garde-robe ? Elle y jeta un regard, par-dessus l'épaule du pirate. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il y avait un certain nombre de tenues principalement noires, plus ou moins semblables à ce qu'il portait en ce moment même ; mais ce qui se dénotait, c'étaient les quelques habits de couleurs parfois plus voyantes, qui semblaient tous de la même taille. Une seule chose accordait les vêtements, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins : ils étaient anciens, comme d'une mode ancienne. Cependant, Emma ne put en voit plus ; Crochet referma sèchement l'armoire.

« Change-toi ici. »

Il lui désigna une partie de la pièce, à peine en retrait. Pas assez au goût de la jeune femme. Pas alors que Crochet se contenta de se retourner pour montrer qu'elle pouvait se déshabiller en toute pudeur.

« Vous ne me sortez pas ? »

Il regarda un instant à nouveau vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

« Pour que tu en profites pour piller ma cabine ? Je suis un homme de parole, tu peux te changer. A toi de me croire, ou de garder cette robe que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier particulièrement. »

Une vague de frustration parcourut Emma, mais elle réussit à se contenir. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Si elle se changeait ailleurs, c'était d'autres pirates qui risquaient de la voir. Autant profiter que celui-ci ait au moins la décence de se retourner.

La précipitation et la suspicion qui la poussèrent à tenter de faire vite tout en observant le moindre mouvement du pirate finirent par lui faire perdre du temps, et elle s'emmêla dans ses propres vêtements. A trop vouloir être certaine que Crochet ne pose pas les yeux sur elle, tendue et crispée d'en être réduite à une telle situation, Emma faillit ne pas réussir à se déshabiller, et encore moins à s'habiller des nouveaux vêtements. L'agacement fit accélérer son coeur, tout comme la panique que créait sa pudeur ; mais enfin, elle se retrouva vêtue du pantalon sombre, qu'elle avait passée laborieusement par-dessous les innombrables couches de sa robe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enlever le haut qui l'étouffait, et passer la chemise qui lui avait été donnée, le tout sans trop se mettre à nu. Pourtant, alors qu'elle imaginait plus ou moins comment faire cela, elle se figea.

La potion était toujours cachée dans son corset.

Si Crochet la voyait, c'était la fin. Elle n'aurait plus d'autre réel échappatoire autre que celle que lui offrirait peut-être le hasard, sans aucune certitude.

Elle ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps. Malgré son envie écrasante de libérer enfin ses poumons, sa cage thoracique et absolument tout son buste, Emma attrapa la chemise et la passa à même le corset, le laissant en place bien qu'elle n'en ait nullement besoin. C'était d'un désagréable sans nom, mais ainsi, elle conservait la potion de Rumplestilskin en lieu sûr.

Une fois changée, et certaine qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée un vêtement dans la précipitation ce qui, fatalement, la mettrait extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle toussota. Sa robe, qui avait dû coûter une fortune à ses parents, ornait le sol devant elle. Peu lui importait le luxe ; elle se sentait enfin bien plus libre de ses mouvements sans les volants bien trop nombreux que comptait cette robe de bal.

Pendant un temps, Killian resta un temps interdit en se retournant après avoir entendu la jeune femme. Il avait eu peur qu'un autre visage ne se superpose à celui d'une autre, une autre qui avait si souvent porté ces vêtements. Pourtant, Emma dégageait une telle aura aux yeux du pirate, si différente de celle qu'il redoutait de voir revenir tel un fantôme, que cela n'arriva pas. Emma restait Emma ; malgré ses joues empourprées, malgré ses mains serrées dans son dos qui trahissaient le malaise qui l'avait saisie. Elle gardait cette allure fière et distante, cette assurance qui semblait briller autour d'elle malgré la lueur qu'il discernait dans ses yeux, qu'il avait tant vu des années durant, dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait qu'elle face à lui. Il n'y avait qu'Emma.

Sans la connaître, il réussissait à voir beaucoup de choses en elle. Ce qui ne la rendait que plus intéressante. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ?

La jeune femme, aussi interloquée par le silence du pirate que dérangée d'être ainsi dévisagée, haussa les sourcils. Ce seul geste sorti Crochet de ses pensées, qui reprit instantanément contenance d'un léger mouvement de tête. Son éternel sourire revint flotter sur ses lèvres auparavant figées.

« Eh bien parfait. J'espère pour mon navire que tu as laissé ta maladresse dans cette robe. »

Evidemment qu'à partir de là, elle cesserait de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe à chaque mouvement ; seulement, pour tous ceux ne connaissant pas Emma, le doute était permis. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait dans la Forêt Enchanté une princesse incapable de se mouvoir convenablement avec une robe simplement car celle-ci était trop fastueuse. Emma elle-même en avait conscience.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, Crochet continua, de son fameux sourire aguicheur :

« Non pas que je ne veuille pas te voir tomber dans mes bras à chaque fois. »

Emma afficha un amusement sarcastique.

« Dommage que ça n'arrivera plus.

-Oh, la vie réserve souvent des surprise princesse. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine et lui fit à nouveau signe de passer devant, ce qu'elle fit. Elle aimerait bien cesser de céder à ses actes de galanterie, seulement, lui demander de partir le premier de sa propre cabine aurait plutôt été mal choisi comme moment pour réagir. La première, elle remonta les escaliers serrés qui menaient au pont. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier la sensation du pantalon contre ses jambes, la légèreté du tissu unique, le confort et la souplesse que le vêtement lui offrait. Elle retrouvait enfin la fluidité de ses mouvements. La jeune femme savait apprécier la beauté des tenues luxueuses qu'elle avait la chance de porter depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vie au château. Fut un temps d'ailleurs, à ses débuts de princesse, elle ne jurait que par celles-ci. Seulement, désormais, il n'était plus question de porter cela au quotidien. S'en débarrasser enfin lui faisait indubitablement le plus grand bien. Surtout au vu des circonstances.

De retour sur le pont, Emma put constater que le soleil était lentement en train de sombrer dans l'océan, le baignant de reflets ocres agités au gré des vagues. Cela faisait donc plus d'une journée toute entière qu'elle était là ; plus de vingt-quatre heures passées sur ce bateau, plus de vingt-quatre heure qu'elle était prisonnière ici.

Pourtant, elle devait le reconnaître, cela aurait pu être pire. Outre la frustration qui ne cessait de la parcourir à chaque mot prononcé par le capitaine, et l'abjecte sensation fantôme contre sa hanche et sa gorge des mains du pirate qui avait tenté de l'agresser, elle s'en sortait relativement bien. Elle n'était pas aux fers dans le fin fond d'une cale sale et étroite, et outre son refus de manger, elle était nourrie. Il n'était pas dur d'imaginer comment les choses auraient pu être différentes, en mal. Oui, elle était prisonnière ; mais dans son malheur, le Jolly Roger n'était sans doute pas le pire navire pirate sur lequel elle aurait pu se retrouver. Même si cette constatation la contrariait quelque peu, au fond. C'était pourquoi elle ignorait les constatations positives qui se frayaient un chemin en elle. Le mieux aurait été qu'elle ne se soit jamais retrouvée captive. Tout simplement.

Crochet arriva dans son dos.

« Il est temps de retourner dans ta _cabine priv__ée_ pour la nuit princesse. »

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. La contrariété se lisait sur ses traits.

« Je croyais que j'étais libre de mes mouvements ?

-Oui, mais ton repas va bientôt t'y attendre, et ce serait dommage de le savourer froid.

-De toute manière, je n'en veux pas. »

L'affirmation avait claqué. Sèche, inflexible. Visiblement, Crochet, ne s'y attendait pas. Il la dévisagea avec surprise, avant d'afficher une mine perplexe.

« Mourir de faim pour nous empêcher de toucher la rançon est une bien triste façon de se rebeller. »

Elle haussa les épaules, peu envieuse de continuer cette discussion. Elle ne tenait pas réellement à rester dans les parages avec ce pirate qui réussissait si facilement à l'agacer. Autant retourner dans la prison qui lui avait été désignée. Elle préférait retrouver cet endroit plutôt que risquer d'éventuelles nouvelles allusions douteuses. D'un mouvement souple, elle se retourna et descendit sur la partie principale du pont depuis lequel elle prit les escaliers menant à la cale. De l'agitation se faisait entendre. Sans demander son reste, Emma se rendit dans la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée.

Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé ; elle but à même le pichet d'eau qui lui avait été laissé, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre haute non loin du lit. Les derniers rayons du soleil miroitaient sur le bois du plafond. Emma inspira longuement l'air marin, avant de pousser un soupir. Quand allaient-ils retourner à terre, quand allait-elle pouvoir s'échapper de cette prison flottante ? Elle passa une main contre sa poitrine, sentant le léger renflement causé par la présence de la fiole de Rumplestilskin. Allait-elle réellement être capable de l'utiliser ? Ce qu'elle avait entendu concernant le Ténébreux ne le décourageait que davantage. Seulement, elle l'avait appelée, c'était un fait, et désormais elle avait cette potion.

Quelqu'un entra soudain dans la pièce non verrouillée, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui retira vivement ses mains de son buste en se retournant. C'était le pirate dont le visage était constamment plongé dans l'ombre ; visiblement, cet homme lui avait officiellement été attribué. Il déposa un plateau de nourriture au sol sans un mot, avant de se préparer à partir. Emma l'arrêta.

« Vous pouvez le garder, je n'en veux pas. »

Le pirate resta de dos, pourtant, il ne reprit pas son chemin pour autant. Plusieurs seconde s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis finalement, toujours tourné vers le reste de la cale, il lui répondit. Sa voix était flûtée, étonnamment harmonieuse.

« Vous savez, le capitaine pourrait vous traiter plus mal, bien plus mal. Un autre que lui ne vous aurait pas offert plus que le minimum vital afin d'obtenir la rançon qu'il attend, un autre ne vous aurait pas considérée autrement que comme une monnaie d'échange. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Vous devriez manger, vous ne gagnez rien à vous affamer. Le capitaine ne vous relâchera pas pour autant, et il est évident que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée. Vous vous infligez cela pour rien. »

Sans un mot de plus et sans attendre la moindre réaction, le pirate s'éloigna, laissant seule la jeune femme qui encaissait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Emma se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les yeux rivés sur l'assiette. Plus que jamais, son ventre criait famine. Elle se savait capable de résister, bien sûr. Elle avait connu pire privation que quelques jours de jeûne. Pourtant…

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que le pirate avait raison.

Plusieurs minutes de réflexion plus tard, vaincue, elle se pencha pour attraper l'assiette et la porter jusqu'à elle. Elle commença à manger ce qu'elle contenait ; ce n'était pas un festin de roi, mais ce fut tout comme pour son estomac. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut finalement rassasiée, elle reposa l'assiette vide sur son plateau et se laissa tomber sur le matelas de tout son long.

Et maintenant ?

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à suivre ma fic pour vous tenir au courant de la sortie des prochains chapitres, ainsi qu'à laisser une review, il n'y a rien qui ne saurait me faire davantage plaisir, et c'est un vecteur de motivation fou ! **_

_**J'ai aussi décidé de créer une page Facebook ainsi qu'un Twitter, n'hésitez pas à vous y abonnez pour suivre ce que je fais, me parler ou encore réagir si vous n'avez pas pour habitude de le faire sur les reviews ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas mettre de lien direct, mais il suffit de chercher arobase (parce que oui, même l'arobase est supprimé sur ce site, tristesse) NozomieAuthor, pour l'un comme pour l'autre des réseaux sociaux, et vous m'y trouverez ! Ça me ferait très plaisir de vous y voir :3**_

_**Voilà voilà, en tout cas, merci pour votre lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !**_


End file.
